Goodbye, My Almost Lover
by Princess Peridot
Summary: She's Command's 2IC. She's seen it all, done it all, and is hopelessly in love with everyone's favorite baseball cap wearing assassin. Follow her from her first days as a spy to her sacrificing everything for the man she loves. One sided!ocxCharlie, Charlie x Quinn, rated for adult themes and graphic scenes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I would first off like to apologize if there are any mistakes. I have yet to find a beta for this and as such there probably things I've missed in my pass overs. Next I would like to explain a couple of plot points that are bound to get me some negative feedback. The first of which is her drinking at 15. I as an author figured that if she was essentially raised in this organization and no really cared if she killed and tortured people she could drink with no reprimand. The second is her choice to pursue a sexual relationship with Charlie. I refer back to my explanation of the first. Now, I only have one more thing to address before I go and let you enjoy. I would greatly appreciate it if my readers would please refrain from leaving hateful reviews. This being said, I do not mind constructive criticism offering valid corrections and questions and concerns but I do not find hateful, ugly reviews funny or acceptable in any way, shape, or form. Any user - anonymous or otherwise - will -either find their review removed or reported. Thank you for your understanding and please enjoy.**

Prologue

The agency takes things from you; pieces of your soul, humanity, sanity. It changes you. It's almost funny how _they_ change you, warp you. _They_ take you from a human, a normal person, to a despicable being – a monster – with a taste for screams and blood and death. I was a child when _they_ took me in. My parents along with my siblings had died. _He_ took me in, trained me. I was _his_ golden girl, _his_ apprentice, _his_ legacy in the organization and because of this I got the most difficult assignments, the best targets, the best partners. When I got to a place where I stopped caring if I came back alive from assignments _he_ let me leave, respected my choice, didn't fight me, didn't question me, understood why. _He_ let me leave because _he_ knew; knew that I would come back when _he_ needed me. _He_ let me experience the world outside of the agency; gave me a chance to find an anchor to stay.

I remember the first part of me _they_ claimed. I was a ghost to the rest of the world; declared dead with the rest of my "family" - not that we were any semblance of one to begin with. My mother was an all around abusive shrew who loved to curse and my father was a neglectful, demanding asshole with penchant for drinking in unhealthy amounts. My siblings weren't much better. They were angry, bitter teens who came with my mom from her first marriage. They hated me jut like they hated my father. My two brothers liked to use me as their personal punching bag and my sole sister pretended I didn't exist. So we weren't a family, just a group of people legally related to each other through marriage and blood. When they died I wasn't sad that I had lost my "family". At the time I hadn't been aware that I had lost anything. It was later that I realized that I had lost my connection to world, to the rest of humanity.

I lost the next piece several years later. I was in my teens – about 15 – on an assignment with Charlie. Charlie was a fairly regular partner of mine and because of this we are pretty close. It was after we had finished up the assignment and were just catching up with each other while riding out the high from everything. I didn't know if it was the fact I was older – more mature than in the past in both looks and personality – or the high or the fact we both had one to many drinks but that night his lips were on mine in what started out as a chaste kiss but quickly became full of passion, a kiss that woke up every inch of my body. At 15 I wasn't innocent in the ways of sex; I was no stranger to them. I had just never wanted to have sex with any one before that moment. I welcomed his advances, responded to each and every one with equal fervor. His hands ran over my body, mine over his. That night was the first of many over the next several years. That night I lost another piece of myself, my virginity.

The last piece I lost took me a while to notice it was missing. I first had a feeling after the fall of the agency when I had received a kill card for Huck. Huck was a not a friend but a partner in arms, someone who understood the things I did – the pleasure I got from it – so I didn't follow through on the order but I did track him down and with him I found Charlie. Charlie. He was still ridiculously handsome, still addicted to basically anything with sugar, still irritatingly aloof and I was still madly attracted to him. See, Charlie isn't like most guys. He's not the kind to call you pet names like honey or sweety. He won't always answer you calls or be around. He can be blunt – sometimes to the point of being rude – and demanding and he has this thing for getting it rough not to mention his habit of giving people nicknames. But he can be really sweet, supportive, helpful, kind, and charming. It just takes awhile to get through his annoying "I just follow the guy with the money's orders" attitude. Charlie understands the high, the rush, the need for hearing agony filled screams, bones breaking, blood dripping to the floor from cuts made just deep enough for them bleed; for watching the light leave someone's eyes as they die. I never realized that my attraction had developed into something more until I watched him interact with Quinn. Now, Quinn's a great person – a bit quirky but that's to be expected of someone who willingly joined this profession – but in that moment and for several months afterwords I hated her. I was jealous of her and her connection with Charlie but I never acted on it because I could see the love he felt towards her in his eyes. It wasn't until 2 months later that I realized that I was horribly, irrevocably, deeply in love with him. It took me hunting down and painfully killing the guy who was hired to take him out. Once Command realized he was under my protection he never sent someone else to finish the job. The third piece of me I lost was my heart to Charlie, to the man who never realized – and probably wouldn't care if he did – that he owns my heart and because of that me.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I understand that this fandom is devoted to focusing solely on Oliva and her character arch but I do not understand why people do not give other characters a shot. I fell in love with Quinn, Huck, Charlie, and the rest of the B6-13 bunch. I found that side of the plot to be fascinating. There's a gold mine of plot bunnies to be explored with it, a thousand things to write and laugh about. So, I'm writing this not for others, not for people to review and say that they didn't read it because it doesn't focus on the frankly annoying, repetitive main plot that spends to much time devoted to Oliva and her dad. There's only so much you can do to a character before they simply become annoying. I'm writing this for myself. So for those who actually read this go ahead and enjoy!**

Chapter One

I don't remember how old I was exactly when he took me in. I think I was 8. I was walking home from school and passing an alley way. In that alley I saw something that would forever change my life. I saw a tall, dark man in a well fitting suit with two equally, if not taller, men also in suits on his flanks shoot a man point blank. Most kids my age would of run away or started screaming, I did neither. I entered the alley, getting closer to the fascinating man with a gun. I knew enough to know that he would need help to dispose of the body, " Excuse me, sir. Do you need any help with cleaning up?" He was surprised. I could tell that much from the way his eyebrow rose. The dark man and his men turned around to face me. He looked towards the man on his right as if to ask where I had come from. The man shrugged as if to say 'I don't know'.

"Sir," The man the dark man had looked towards earlier said taking a step towards me. " Do you want me to remove her?" The dark man shook his head no. The man stepped back into his previous place. The dark man looked intrigued as to why there was a young kid offering to help clean up a body.

I didn't wait until they gave me an answer to say "I wouldn't suggest the dumpster down the alley, the police like to search through that one 3 times a week. There's one two blocks that way" I pointed down the street to the right " That no one looks through and today's trash day so the police would look in the alley." The dark man looked torn between impressed and surprised.

"Clean this up and follow her advice," The dark man said to the two men beside him. They paused for a moment before exiting the alley presumably going to a car to collect items to dispose of the body. "Thank you for the advice but where did you come to know this?"

"I walk by here everyday at the same time on the way back from school. I stop at the mini-mart across the street to get a snack. I like to pay attention to things," I told him honestly. He looked thoughtful like he was considering something. I noticed the two men returning with a roll of tape and some plastic sheeting.

"How old are you? How well do you do in school?" The dark man asked while looking like he was considering something.

"I'm 8. I get good marks in school even though I skipped a couple grades," I had skipped 3rd and 4th grade. "Why?"

"Do you have a family?" he questioned while ignoring mine.

"No." My answer was short. The dark man looked me in the eye and nodded as if confirming something to himself. I don't know what he saw in my eyes that day maybe it was the years of lonesomeness and pain or maybe he saw the bruises on my arms and neck and put two and two together or maybe he felt sorry for me. I never found out why, all I know is that after I said what I did he brought me back with him in a black car to a small building with ACME limited on the front after the two men had finished with their task.

He brought me to a room with only a desk, a chair, and a man in it. There was a computer on the desk and the chair was padded and the man was unsurprisingly in a suit. I spent the next couple of hours taking different tests and answering questions about me and my home life and completing tasks on the computer. When I had finished the man in the room left for a while and returned with the dark man and a file. The dark man looked at the file which I figured had my results. "Take a seat," he said to me and I complied. "The assessments you just completed are meant to determine if you posses certain skills and traits that make you well fitting for the organization I run. That being said you scored higher than the majority of the my men which says quite a bit about who you are. You are very talented and have a remarkable amount of potential to not just do well here but be the best. But I before I offer you a place here let me explain what this place is. This building is known to the world as a paper company by the name ACME limited but is really the main base of a top-secret spy organization, a subdivision of the CIA, called B6-13 whose main objective is to keep the republic that is the United States of America going, from collapsing. We protect the US from any and all threats, both foreign and domestic. We do not answer to any one in the US government. We are an entirely independent organization only answering to one individual. That individual is me. I am Command. Every agent in this building answers to me and only to me. I am standing here offering you a place here in my organization, to stay here and train as an agent while completing any and all education you chose to pursue. Now, before you say anything let me warn you of what you could be getting into. If you chose to accept my offer you will learn things, see things that will go against everything you were raised to believe, might even horrify you. You will do things that will take any chance of you living a normal life away. You would live by a set a rules, live in a organization that will forever bind you to me and forever scar you. If you chose to stay the world will forget you ever existed, you will become a ghost. If you chose to leave, I'll personally escort you home. You'd wake tomorrow morning forgetting everything happened today and you'll be free to live a normal life."

"Sir," I started having remembered how all the other men addressed him. "I first saw you when you killed a man in a alley. I have never been normal. I'm not a normal child. Other girls my age are obsessing over dolls and pop stars and who knows what else. I don't speak, act, or think people my age. If I did I wouldn't of understood half of what you just said. I accept your offer. It's not like I have a family to return to."

"Okay. Welcome to B6-13" and that was the start of this life. Gone was the little girl that lived in a cold house with a broken family and the girl who took down dictators was born.

* * *

It was two weeks after I was welcomed to Wonderland – as the other agents call it – when I was told. I wasn't shocked or surprised or sad. I didn't cry. I had just nodded when the agent that was chosen to tell me finished. Then I stood up from my place in the lounge and walked down to Command's office. Now the majority of people who went through Wonderland would tell you that Rowan's a cold, heartless asshole I won't. He isn't. He cares about his agents even if he won't admit it. "Thank you sir. It means a lot to me," was all I said to him and left his office. I saw him smile as I left. 2 days later he became my official handler. I became his trainee.


End file.
